Aurox
Aurox (Or-ox) is a very tiny deserted planet that once homed the Auroxians before they launched their space station. the A-3 Home. It is now a barren, icy wasteland with little life, the only life being microorganisms. Geography The surface of Aurox is layered with a 72-mile sheet of ice that has been present since the Auroxians fled the unforgiving planet. 20% of the entire planet is composed of solid ice, meaning the rest of the planet is a 360-mile metallic layer. This is part of the reason the natives left the planet; it was too puny. It confined the great race to a small world. Before they left, about 300 years ago, the planet was not frozen solid, but a vast world of snowy tundras and grasslands.. The sun in this solar system was dying out and the natives feared this would end their race. Nearing the last days of its life, the solar system's sun was in it's final stage. It was about to become a super-nova. The Auroxians had predicted this and fled about 6 months before the actual death of their star, Lyzgha. After the natives fled in a large space station the planet slowly froze and froze everything along with it. The planet is now fruitless, with no life. Life The planet is relatively dead, with no life visible on the surface. However, between some little cracks in the ice are volcanic vents formed millions of years before. These vents feed little microorganisms that thrive in these "hotspots". Sadly, only about 1% of the entire ice layer of the planet is opened as a "hotspot", meaning there is actually little to no life. Ancient Auroxian Life Before the star, Lyzgha, in the Lyzghou Solar System where Aurox is located died out, the planet was thriving.The planet was largely composed of tundra land, but there were some grasslands located in small parts of the planet. Many different breeds of animals such as Aurors dominated until the rise of the Auroxian race. The Auroxians quickly became the dominating species of the planet with little effort. They were easily capible of making firearms within 50 years of their existance, making plasma-based weaponry in about 100 years of their rule. They were most of all amazing Astronomers and built large telescopes and even remote satellites. One satellite was used to study their sun and they quickly discovered a problem; it was dying. The Auroxians quickly constructed a giant space station, known as the A-1 Home, which upon tests exploded due to a fail in the nuclear core engines (16 out of 18 of them). They did not learn from their mistake, as the A-2 Home was also destroyed due to a mass error in the nuclear core engines. Finally, 300 years before the planet froze solid, they launched the A-3 Home with 24 nuclear fusion-powered core engines. They have been floating across the Lyzghou Solar System since, conquering neighbor planets and setting up cities and stations along the way. Climate The temperature is about -80 degrees F year-round. Pre-Ice Age The temperature usually averaged to about -40 to about -10 Degrees F year-round. In the grassland it was actually much warmer, averaging to about 30 to 60 Degrees F year-round. Trivia *This was the first article on the wiki! Category:LucidSpace Category:Planets